


Packing Books

by melwil



Series: Tear Stains Universe [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's future is uncertain and she's got to be ready to leave . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing Books

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2004

Hermione hated packing books. She loved the way they looked on a shelf or the way they stacked in neat piles next to her desk, or the way they felt when she cradled them in her arms. But the minute she needed to pack them, her books seemed to be all awkward corners and uneven edges and became horrible, cumbersome things that refused to fit into boxes no matter how hard she begged, pushed or swore.

"Do you want some help?"

Hermione shook her head, pushing a stray clump of hair back behind her ear. "Just performing the annual clean out."

Severus stepped over the pile of books in the doorway and shifted another from his favourite chair. "Your letter hasn't come yet?"

"No," Hermione laughed. "It would be rather too much to expect the Governors to send it before I packed up my office, wouldn't it?"

"They will renew the contract?"

She had expected him to know, and the uncertainty sent a chill through her. "There's some trouble. Again. Some indecision over whether Muggle-borns are appropriate role models for impressionable children."

"I'll do everything I can to keep you. I detest hiring new teachers, you know. Don't know how Albus put up with it year after year."

"He should have just appointed you Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and be done with it, right?"

"Of course." Severus leaned forward and picked up a book from the top of one of the boxes. "What will you do if you have to leave?"

She shrugged. "I've been trying not to think about that. I suppose Ginny might take me in. I would try and fight the decision, of course. I don't expect I would be very successful."

"Would you be able to find work?"

"In the Muggle world, perhaps." She turned away from him and closed one of the boxes. "Sometimes I think that would be better."

"Don't be a fool."

"Why not?" She turned around, wondering how he could look so calm. "Why couldn't it be better to live as a Muggle. I'd have more rights then. No one would be able to harass me because of who my parents were. I think I'd like it after a while."

His voice was steady, low. "Have you talked to your parents?"

"They don't need to know. They don't need to know about any of this."

"I think you should consider telling them." He stood up. "Come and join the party when you're finished here."

"I can't see that happening any time soon." She looked in despair at the boxes and books around her.

"You know there's a spell to do that, don't you."

"It's got to be the only spell I've never been able to work out properly."

Severus whispered something she couldn't quite hear, and the books arranged themselves neatly into the boxes. "Come and have a drink Hermione. We can worry about you contract tomorrow."

She stood up, adjusting her robes. "Tomorrow it is, then."


End file.
